


Ambiguous

by misamo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Mentions of Sex, Vague Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamo/pseuds/misamo
Summary: “Looks like she thinks I’m with you.”“Well, if at least one of us doesn’t get a girl for the night, then you will be.”





	Ambiguous

“That girl has been eye-fucking you for a while now,” Jungeun murmurs as she slides into the seat next to Sooyoung.

They’re out at a club, again. They’re a little ways away from the dance floor, though. Sooyoung didn’t feel like dancing today.

(She works at a dance studio, after all. She’s not really in the mood to dance after an entire choreography session just that afternoon.)

Jungeun, on the other hand, had just come back from the dance floor. She never spends much time in there, though. There’s just too many bodies in one small space for her to stay for more than two songs, at most. It looks like she hasn’t found anyone she’s interested in just yet, for the night, since she hadn’t come out from the floor with another girl.

Sooyoung raises an eyebrow, “Who?”

“That blondie with the two other girls. In the booth,” Jungeun answers casually as she accepts the drink from the bartender with a smile, “She’s been eye-fucking you.”

Sooyoung hums, glancing over at the booth Jungeun had described, and sees a brunette, indeed, staring right at her. Sooyoung looks long enough to notice her moving her gaze to Jungeun, before she seemingly shifts her attention to her friends. Sooyoung chuckles, “Looks like she thinks I’m with you.”

She knows the look in the blonde’s eyes. Sees the way she looks over at Jungeun curiously. It’s been a common misconception, and Sooyoung has had too many people ask her if Jungeun was her girlfriend in every situation possible.

The answer’s always been no.

“Well, if at least one of us doesn’t get a girl for the night, then you will be,” Jungeun replies, sipping at her cocktail, “There’s not really anyone eye-catching other than one of her friends.”

Sooyoung laughs, “So you’re saying that I should get her and you’ll get her friend?”

Jungeun shrugs, “I don’t know if her friend’s single. I think she’s with the other girl.”

“You’ll never know, Jungeun,” Sooyoung mutters, “They could be like us.”

“What? Roommates turned best friends who fuck?” Jungeun snorts, “They don’t seem the type.”

Sooyoung turns to look at the blonde, meeting her eyes, and Sooyoung gives her a smile. She returns it, but her glace shifts over to Jungeun again, and Sooyoung realizes that she has a decision to make. She shifts her attention to the two other girls, and Sooyoung notices the way one of them grins at the other, their faces dangerously close to each other. Their gazes are charged, but Jungeun’s right. They don’t seem the type.

She looks over at the blonde again, who seems to have settled on staring at Sooyoung, even though Sooyoung’s looking straight at her.

Sooyoung finds herself turning to look over at Jungeun nonchalantly looking at the drink in her hand. Jungeun notices Sooyoung looking, and she turns her head slightly, meeting Sooyoung’s eyes and raising an eyebrow in question.

“What?”

Hm.

Sooyoung finds herself smiling a little, finding herself glancing down at Jungeun’s lips, “You’re right. They don’t seem the type.”

Jungeun scoffs, “Of course I’m right.”

Sooyoung hums.

It’s a short pause later, but she leans forward, lips meeting with Jungeun’s. She can feel Jungeun freezing for a moment, but she relaxes right after, her free hand resting on Sooyoung’s forearm. Sooyoung hears Jungeun’s glass being set onto the counter, and Sooyoung smiles when Jungeun tilts her head to deepen the kiss.

It’s familiar. Jungeun’s soft lips against hers feel familiar, but it doesn’t take away the excitement. But maybe it’s the bass thumping through the club, now that the song has changed. Maybe.

Sooyoung pulls away to a frown on Jungeun’s face, but Jungeun doesn’t lean any further back than she needs to.

“What’s that for?”

Sooyoung shrugs, “I guess that means we’ll be with each other for the night.”

Jungeun blinks, and then there’s another scoff that escapes her lips as she rolls her eyes, “You’re stupid.”

Sooyoung lets her hand rest on Jungeun’s waist and finds that it’s familiar. Familiar and nice. She squeezes a little, and Jungeun squirms just slightly, letting out a disapproving whine, but Sooyoung thinks it’s cute. Maybe.

Sooyoung chuckles, and Jungeun huffs, but neither move away from each other.

Maybe.

She doesn’t quite know yet.

“Yeah,” Sooyoung replies breathily, feeling Jungeun’s arms moving to rest her arms on Sooyoung’s shoulders, “I think I am.”

Jungeun chuckles, and Sooyoung feels herself being pulled closer, and she lets herself be pulled, letting Jungeun connect their lips together again.

The song in the background changes, and the bass isn’t as strong in this one, but her heart is still beating loudly. And maybe Sooyoung feels a little bad about the blonde, but she decides she has better things to think about. Sooyoung feels Jungeun moving, and then she feels a familiar warmth against her. Feels Jungeun slot herself against Sooyoung’s body, and feels Jungeun teeth tugging at her lower lip.

Yeah, she has better things to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble! this time it's lipves and i hope you enjoyed it. comments give me a lot of joy so please leave some! stream butterfly and stan loona!


End file.
